MM TCOT Musical Murder
by Elena George
Summary: Perry is stuck in the hospital staring out the window. He checks the time and remembers the Christmas he received the watch he lovingly holds in his hands.


MM from TCOT Musical Murder

MM from TCOT Musical Murder

Mason stared at his pocket watch a moment more before closing the front. He smiled in warm remembrance of the Christmas he received it. For that relived moment, his knee did not ache in the least. Before returning to his observation out the window of Good Shepherd, he leaned back in his chair and allowed his mind to return to relive the moment, relishing in it to the fullest.

It was snowier than usual, even for Denver that Christmas two years ago. He had built an inferno in the fireplace, knowing that Della hated the cold. She would arrive momentarily and relieve his boredom. He rubbed his hands together, checked the rest of his preparations, and started up the Christmas music. He turned toward the door upon hearing the sound of the key in the lock. Slowly, he moved to catch her under the mistletoe, which he had hung in strategic doorways.

"How is your sister doing?" Perry inquired as he helped her out of her coat.

"She's better, but she was still not able to go to the airport with…" was all she could get out before she was stopped with several kisses.

"Mmm. I missed you, too," she chuckled.

All he had to do was motion upward with a silly grin on his face. This was her turn to return the favor. Her hands slid down his shoulders and arms until her hands were entangled in his. Della buried her face is his broad chest.

"Now let's get you off that knee," she whispered as he led her to the couch.

Mason reached over and turned on the tree lights and dimmed the other lights, "I have missed you, Della."

"Perry, you have really gone all out this year, haven't you?" she smiled, drinking in the decorations.

His eyes twinkled with delight as his hand played with her hair, "I wanted it just so for you. You are the most important person in my life and have been for a lot of years."

Della blushed and laid her head back on his chest and purred, "Perry…" she ran her fingers across his chest and down his thigh.

"I'd like us to enjoy a little dinner before you get me all excited," Perry whispered in her ear. "I wanted to fix you something you enjoy."

"I caught the scent of baking potatoes," she teased. "But you know that the steaks can wait to hit the grill."

He poured a white wine aperitif for them. They touched glasses and sipped. Their eyes met and drank in each other.

"I suppose they can, at that," Perry stood and beckoned Della to him. "Let me put the potatoes in the warming tray first."

Later that evening, after a filling dinner, they reclined on the couch watching the remains of the fire coal down. The clock struck ten-thirty. Perry nuzzled her ear, applying kisses as he went down toward her neck.

"We can open our presents when we get back from the service, if you like," he said softly.

"That would be nice…just like when we were kids," Della smiled up at him.

The Masons thoroughly enjoyed the Festival of Carols and Lessons that preceded the main service. Della had always delighted in listening to Perry sing, which was infrequent. After exchanging greetings with the pastor and other friends in the congregation, they left for home hand in hand.

Perry swept his wife into his arms as they entered. He nuzzled her and tickled her neck with his beard. Della giggled and pushed away.

"Don't you want to see what I got you for Christmas?" she teased and she took him by the hand and led him to the tree.

Della selected a small, modestly wrapped present, and handed it to him. His eyes sparkled with merriment as he sat down in the chair nearest the tree and began to tear through the wrappings. Once he had shredded the paper and ribbons, he found a plain white box in his hands. He lifted the lid and found a sheet of cotton padding. That was also discarded rapidly. An antique pocket watch glittered back at him from the cotton pad below it. He dropped the box into the small pile of debris at his feet. The watch spun hypnotically before his twinkling eyes. He rubbed its surface with loving hands. Carefully, he opened it. In the case, Della had the jeweler engrave: "To Perry with all my love, Della."

He closed his eyes as he wound it with gentle hands. Perry lifted it to his ear as it ticked away the seconds. His eyes were closed as he savored the sound. A broad smile filled his face with happiness.

"How did you know?" he finally looked up at Della, his eyes sparkling.

"You are not the only detective in the house," she laughed as she tucked herself into the chair opposite his and opened her first package.

Mason opened his eyes upon the present tense. The man was gone from under the street light. His knee was aching more terribly than it had before the surgery. A frown creased his face. It was still hours from morning when Della would arrive and remove him from this prison. Maybe Della was right after all – no more skiing for him.


End file.
